


It's Logical

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian doesn't always get the connections. </p>
<p>the prompt was for humilation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Logical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uuuhshiny.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uuuhshiny.tumblr.com).



"Hey!" The bartender called as they walked into the smokey room. "We don’t serve his kind in here!"

"What?" Kennex stopped, unsure of what he’d just heard. 

"DRN’s, man. They go crazy and kill you. House rule; no ‘bots." Older and slightly balding, the bartender crossed his beefy arms over his chest and looked like he was ready for a fight.

"We’re cops." Kennex flashed his badge. "And you’ve got no right to …"

"It’s okay, John," Dorian said. "I can wait outside."

"It’s the principle of the thing! The law says …" Kennex argued.

"I know the law. You are perfectly capable of handling this by yourself. I’ll search the records for matching suspects while I wait."

* * *

 

"Dude!" The ginger-haired kid on the ground cried. "That’s just not right." 

Dorian finished reprogramming his damaged system to reroute energy around the failed module. “I am functioning under establishe protocols so I believe that makes me … right.”

"He means you opening up your chest and fiddling around in there," Kennex explained. "It is a little … inappropriate … to do surgery on yourself in the park."

"Had I not fixed my system, I would be unable to continue the pursuit of our new suspect," Dorian argued.

"Seriously, man, doesn’t anything bother you?" Kennex muttered under his breath as they hauled the kid up and to the car.

* * *

 

"What can you expect from a simpering freak! Your father was a computer and your mother was an encyclopedia!" Kennex yelled at him.

"I do not understand. My creator is Nigel Vaughn …" Dorian replied. 

"Created by a man who didn’t have an ounce of integrity," Kennex replied. "How could anyone trust you? You don’t feel anything, just respond to your programming."

"You do not trust me? But I thought we were partners, John?" Dorian’s face fell and he turned away from the other men in the room, ashamed to have them hear this. 

"You’re just like the others, likely to go off at a moment’s notice, take us all down." Kennex waved the gun in Dorian’s direction. "Even the kid here. Does she know what she’s getting into? You’re just a memory bank who plays at being a man." 

Dorian glanced at the kidnapped girl, her eyes wide with fear. He looked down, embarrassed, and saw John’s foot tapping out a rhythm. V..U..L..C..A..N…

It was over in a few minutes, the three men unconscious on the floor.

"Took you long enough," Kennex groused. "I was running out of quotes."

"I’m sorry, John. I did not make the connection between the old episode and this situation." Dorian smiled at his partner. Communicating while undercover was more difficult than he imagined. "My neural pathways do not jump as quickly between disparate ideas as yours does."

"Well, you’d better learn if you’re going to stay with me." Kennex’s voice might have been gruff, but his smile made Dorian feel happy.

 


End file.
